Междинен свят
=Intro= Players can choose to enter the Parallel World series that functions independently from the main quest line. Enemies are set at a much higher difficulty than normal mobs and are designed to be completed as a group (3-5 players). Monster level scales to the highest level player in the group and health of individual creatures will increase with additional players. All Monsters in the dungeons equally provide XP and loot for every player in a group without the normal reduction for groups (but decreases for Level-difference between group members still occur). Ammon the Worldly Wanderer offers quests that guide you through the Parallel Worlds. Entering Parallel Worlds Once you reach level 50 with any of your characters at same account, Ammon the Worldly Wanderer gives you a Scroll. Use the scroll to enter The Splintered City of Cardhun. Access all parallel world dungeons through The Splintered City of Cardhun. This location serves as a collection point for heroes seeking to put together a party for parallel world quests. Enter through the Parallel World portal and select your desired location free of cost. Prior to entering the parallel world dungeon, you will be queried about the desired difficulty level. At present there is only one difficulty level. Parallel Worlds requirements There are three possible scenarios for how to enter The Splintered City of Cardhun and the lowest level difficulty of Parallel World dungeons (Painful): *You must first reach level 50 OR *You must have a level 50 toon that can already access The Splintered City of Cardhun, and your other toons are at least level 10 OR *You must have access to Parallel Worlds prior to Release 158 (Watery Grave). *For the higher level difficulties (Excruciating & Fatal) you must reach level 50 on the toon. Parallel World Difficulty Each Parallel World is available in 4 different difficulties: Painful, Excruciating, Fatal and Infernal. Infernal difficulty is having more "sub-difficulties" like Infernal I, Infernal II ... etc. You can select between different difficulties by changing the slider when you enter the Parallel World. A brief description of each can be found below. All are measured relative to an equivalent non-PW mob. Нива на трудност thumb|left|435x435px Explanations: (Same applies to all Events that come with difficulties) * - Damage that monsters are dealing to you. (In Infernal Difficulty your Critical Hit Rate, Block Rate, Armor and Resistance are less effective depending on Infernal's sub-difficulty) * - Monster's Health Points. (In Infernal Difficulty your Critical Hit Rate, Block Rate, Armor and Resistance are less effective depending on Infernal's sub-difficulty) Note: in groups monster's Health Points are increasing depending on number of the players in the group. * - Guardian, Champion and Leader monsters have 1-X additional abilities (difficulty dependent). * - Boss and World Boss monsters have X additional enhancements (difficulty dependent). Each enhancement gives an additional ability to the boss and increases its Damage and Health Points values. * - Experience Points you are getting when killing monsters. * - Base Values on Improved Tier X items have a power range of x% - x% (difficulty dependent) from the possible maximum values on your level. The chance items to have enchantments with high or golden value increases with each tier. * - Base Values on Magic Tier X items have a power range of x% - x% (difficulty dependent) from the possible maximum values on your level. The chance items to have enchantments with high or golden value increases with each tier. * - Base Values on Extraordinary Tier X items have a power range of x% - x% (difficulty dependent) from the possible maximum values on your level. The chance items to have enchantments with high or golden value increases with each tier. * - Base Values on Legendary Tier X items have a power range of x% - x% (difficulty dependent) from the possible maximum values on your level. The chance items to have enchantments with high or golden value increases with each tier. * - Size of dropped item stacks for: Andermant, Coins, Materi Fragments, Access Items and other special currency. Entrance Fee *Painful Difficulty - Free *Excruciating Difficulty - Free *Fatal Difficulty - Free *Infernal I Difficulty - 80x Fragment of Infernal Passage Free *Infernal II Difficulty - 100x Fragment of Infernal Passage Free *Infernal III Difficulty - 120x Fragment of Infernal Passage What can you expect in a Parallel dungeon? Bosses, mini-bosses and many of the same monsters from the normal dungeons, except you will find them much more powerful than before. Monsters from the "Champion" category will have anywhere from one to four enchantments. Find large stacks of Andermant, gold, Materi Fragments and enchanted items in all these locations! Gather a group of fellow players in-arms to defeat the baddest of enemies in Duria. Collect Materi Fragments dropped from normal mobs, mini-bosses and the head boss to purchase goodies from various NPCs in The Splintered City of Cardhun. Once your character has reached The Splintered City of Cardhun, NPC Ammon will provide you with a series of quests. Play through the quests series to unlock the dungeons. The dungeons will be unlocked in the following course (top to bottom). You will first have to clear two maps and in the third map you will encounter a boss monster. For example, you will have to clear Parallel World Grimmagstone, the quest will then lead you to Parallel World Alliance Fortress and then you can enter Parallel World Fortress Hall where you will encounter the boss monster, in this case Grimmag . In the end of every boss monster, when you defeat him successfully, if you have your quest serie activated, you will find out a Parallel World Treasure Chest, that will give you a certain amount of Materi Fragment, according to your level. Travel Rations (portals) You can use Travel Rations for direct access to any boss. Without them you can only get to boss' room only through previous two maps (m1 and m2) by finishing the quest line. NOTE: Without finishing the quest line you can't open the Treasure Chest inside the boss' room and you can't spawn the merchant in order to buy PW Items. =Parallel world Quests and Dungeons= (Q1) Parallel World Grimmagstone Parallel World Alliance Fortress Parallel World Fortress Hall Quest: Between Worlds (Q2) Parallel World Hagastove Grotto Parallel World Loxley Caverns Parallel World Arachna's Refuge Quest: Into the Deepest Cave (Q3) Parallel World Stonekeep Island Parallel World Crypt of Kings Parallel World Heredur's Mausoleum Quest: Into the Darkest Grave (Q4) Parallel World Wildherz Caverns Parallel World Eternal Grove Parallel World Hunting Call Clearing Quest: Into the Darkest Forest (Q5) Parallel World Ruins of the First Circle Parallel World Liar's Lair Parallel World Khalys' Elysium Quest: Into the Highest Monastery (Q6) Ocean of Bones Halls of the Dead Mortis' Courtroom Quest: *Court of the Dead *Lord of the Dead *Time for Retirement (Q7) Parallel World Fortress Teganswall Parallel World Hidden Sanctum Parallel World Tegan's Ceremonial Hall Quest: Into the Burning Cave (Q8) Parallel World Hailstone Mountains Parallel World Eternal Watch Parallel World Hjalgrimur Quest: Into the Coldest Heights (Q9) Parallel World Mount Suvius Parallel World Atlantis Above Water Parallel World Observatory Quest: Into the Vengeful Past = Materi Fragment = Materi Fragments are broken pieces of reality and can be joined together to hold back the influence of the Anderworld. Materi Fragments are the main currency inside the Parallel World. There are Materi Fragment Traders inside the Parallel World and you can purchase goods, Unique Items and equipment from them in exchange for Materi Fragment